


【及岩】After meeting

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※職場AU（及：董事長、岩：保鑣、松：CEO、花：CFO）※相關作：【及岩】辦公室，閃光禁止！※本篇可獨立閱讀※CWT46交換無料感謝LO上讀者給我的靈感!!





	【及岩】After meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ※職場AU（及：董事長、岩：保鑣、松：CEO、花：CFO）  
> ※相關作：【及岩】辦公室，閃光禁止！  
> ※本篇可獨立閱讀  
> ※CWT46交換無料
> 
> 感謝LO上讀者給我的靈感!!

　　「幫我擋一擋。」松川乖巧地坐直了，擋在主講人和花卷之間，回頭瞄了眼身後的人，只見他笑咪咪地剪開一包泡芙，往嘴裡丟了一顆，酥脆的餅乾外皮與甜膩的奶油內餡讓他滿足地瞇起眼睛，身旁開滿了小花。

　　柔柔暖暖的情緒流過心房，脹得他胸口酸疼，他不由自主彎起嘴角，溫柔地撥去花卷嘴邊的餅乾碎屑。

　　「等下輪到我上台，你可別偷吃了，被看到又會被記上一筆。」松川靠近在他耳邊輕聲提醒。

　　「我才沒那麼傻，執行長大老爺。」

　　聽到司儀喊他名字的花卷推推他的背，要他快去。

 

　　一個月一次的董事例會對花卷來說既無聊又浪費時間，作為高階管理階層的他們不得不在會議室裡陪臺，只因為董事們希望自己的問題能迅速地得到答案，一秒也等不得。

　　松川平穩的嗓音環繞整個會議室，偶有董事提出無理的問題打斷他的報告，翻閱檔案嘩啦啦的聲音填滿剩下的間隙。及川很少說話，一開口就能震懾全場，連難搞的某幾個董事都不敢與他正面衝突。現在完全看不到他平時表現出的白痴模樣，這個時候花卷再度意識到及川是掌握著青葉城西集團命脈的那個人，不過罵自家上司是白癡好像不太好，被聽到八成會被人說閒話，不過──花卷咧嘴一笑──那傢伙肯定不在意，黑函謠言動搖不了他們之間的交情。

　　聽著松川的聲音，花卷咬住口腔內側，努力地不讓自己的臉貼到桌面。他完全無法理解這群董事們在想些什麼，與其把人關在這裡開會，不如讓他出去工作還能多點賺點錢。撐著臉的他目光飄移，赫然發現站在及川身後的岩泉不知道為什麼滿頭大汗，視線不由自主在他臉上逗留了一會。

　　漫長的會議在得出結論後迎來尾聲，最終結果如及川徹指示的方向，那群人自以為做了什麼左右公司營運的決策，絲毫沒有意識到自己的判斷其實被及川徹所操弄，徹底被他玩弄在手掌心。

　　可怕的及川徹，如果可以的話，花卷不願意與他為敵，當他的敵人太可憐，也太辛苦。

　　眾董事們紛紛離開後，花卷正想上前看看岩泉他怎麼了，卻被松川拉著離開會議室。

　　「我們不用管岩泉嗎？」

　　「你都發現了，難道及川會沒發現嗎？」

　　「……也是。」花卷擔心地回頭看了一下，會議室的窗戶一片矇矓，從外面什麼也看不清楚。

　　松川考慮了一下，決定隱瞞及川找了外面的清潔公司打掃會議室的事情。現在花卷不願意進董事長室已經夠麻煩的了，這兩個人有什麼事都要透過他轉達或是在執行長辦公室交辦，要是他不願意進會議室──松川不敢想像後果會如何！

 

　　及川坐在椅子上轉過身，看著額頭掛著滿滿汗珠的岩泉，咬緊牙關，泛白的嘴唇抿成一條線。一心軟，把方塊推到了底，對他伸出手。

　　「過來。」

　　岩泉眨眨眼睛，移動打顫雙腿緩慢地走向及川，他低啞的嗓音似乎也成了刺激源，令岩泉戰慄不已。及川張開雙手，抱住岩泉的腰，把臉貼在他的腹部，雙手順勢搭在岩泉的屁股上，指尖觸及的布料吸滿水份。

　　「你褲子都濕了呢，小岩。」揉捏著臀肉擠壓屁股含著的按摩棒，把它往深處一推，頂得岩泉忍不住腳軟，整個人倚在及川身上，環住他的頭，勉勉強強撐住自己。

　　「及川……。」岩泉呢喃地叫著愛人的名字，及川抬起頭，摩娑著他的後頸。

　　親吻著彼此的兩人，推推擠擠到了落地窗邊，及川讓他趴在窗戶上，底下是車水馬龍的主要幹道，望出去四周圍繞著同樣是辦公出租的摩天大廈。理智上，岩泉清楚窗戶外貼了反光貼紙，就算有人趴在玻璃上往內看，什麼也看不到；情感上，他情不自禁害臊起來，掌心滾滾冒出汗水。

　　「不、不要在這裡……。」

　　「誰叫小岩不聽我的話。」他親暱地在耳邊殘酷地拒絕。

　　「我──！」

　　及川手法飛快地解開岩泉的皮帶，拉下褲子露出他光溜溜的屁股，鮮少接觸太陽的雪白雙臀，中間夾著黑色的按摩棒，強烈的對比看上去色情不已。股間的小嘴邊一圈濕漉漉地泛著光，一收一縮咬著按摩棒，努力把它往內吸。

　　他勾著按摩棒尾端的環，淺淺地抽出又推回，往外把粉色的腸肉扯了出來，向內把跳蛋撞得更裡面。早被玩具玩得敏感不已的岩泉趴在玻璃上喘著氣，灼熱的氣息噴在玻璃，染出一片水霧，哼哼地叫著。

　　然而及川無預警地猛然抽出按摩棒，矽膠表面的凹凸設計失控地摩擦腸道的皺褶，酥麻的快感竄上腦袋，眼前一陣發白。岩泉仰起頭，背部拱起美麗的弧度，無聲的尖叫哽在喉頭。

　　甩開按摩棒，及川在他身後跪了下來，三件式的西裝因為他的動作起了皺，穿在身上的人滿不在乎。扒開挺翹的臀肉，露出中間開開闔闔的饑渴小穴，及川把臉埋進股間，吻上那張微紅的小嘴。舌頭舔過周圍的皺摺，豎起舌尖在穴口打轉，磨蹭著、繞著圈一點一滴舔開他。

　　手偷偷地滑進口袋，接收到訊號的跳蛋嗡嗡地盡責工作。腸道收縮著企圖夾住滑不溜丟的紅舌，擠壓著埋在深處的跳蛋，腸壁空虛地相互摩擦，岩泉不滿足地搖了搖屁股，隔靴搔癢的刺激引出更強的欲火。

　　手指取代舌頭在腸道內翻攪，岩泉配合地扭了扭腰，及川伸長了指頭想把跳蛋撈出來，它卻一次次從指尖滑走，他越是努力摳挖，卻將它推得越深。

　　「幹，你到底行不行！」

　　「我行不行，小岩你最清楚了不是？」

　　「誰問你這個……」岩泉雙頰一紅，這人到底在說些什麼五四三。

　　「拿不出來就算了。」

　　「那怎麼行！」及川焦急地又摳又挖，然而一點用也沒有，只讓岩泉慾火高張。

　　「你、你先進來再說。」

　　「小岩很想要及川先生嗎？」

　　「閉嘴，同一句話不要讓我說兩次。」

　　「好的！」及川的語氣帶著滿滿的笑意與寵溺，流著汁的龜頭頂著濕淋淋的小嘴，把自己硬到不行的陰莖推進去。腸道緩緩地被粗長的陰莖撐開，腸壁上的皺褶也慢慢地熨平，收縮擠絞著外來的入侵著，同時軟肉歡快地貼附著勃起的陰莖吸吮。

　　完全貼合的兩人滿足地嘆息，岩泉的體內又濕又熱，緊緊地裹住他，每次和岩泉做愛，及川都像第一次上床的處男興奮不已，恨不得在他的身體留下吻痕，向全世界宣告他屬於及川徹。帶給他歡愉，讓他離不開自己，在他體內射精，徹底地佔有他。

　　──小岩、小岩。及川不斷在心底默念他的名字。

　　輕輕地擺動臀部，同時及川的手在岩泉身上遊走，摸到胸前的突起忍不住大力揉捏，岩泉的呻吟悄悄地從牙縫溜出。每次看到穿著汗衫的岩泉，及川不由得想到隱藏在白色汗衫下，單穿襯衫難以蓋住的乳頭，被他揉得又紅又腫，光玩弄他的胸部可以讓他達到高潮。

　　心情澎湃的及川在他可愛保鑣的結實背肌留下一個個鮮紅的啃咬痕跡，握住岩泉在玻璃上亂蹭的性器。儘管看不到，手指觸及之處一片滑膩，他將手上的液體均勻抹在莖柱上套弄。

　　握住嬌嫩的前端輕輕按壓，身下的人立刻僵直身體，縮緊後方的小嘴，肉壁摩擦著陰莖，把他咬得緊緊的，說不出的愉悅之情滿溢及川胸腔。

　　陰莖向內頂到深處的跳蛋，敏感的龜頭碰觸強烈的震動，快感沿著脊柱向上攀升，及川不禁起了射精的念頭。他抓住岩泉的腰，猛烈地抽插，拔出只留一個頭又一插到底，進出的動作把跳蛋越推越裡面，最終停在深處狹小的轉折上。

　　刺激過載的岩泉雙腿顫抖地撐不住自己的重量，要不是及川環著自己，他肯定滑到地板，癱軟成一團。腸道不斷收縮，陰囊收緊，及川知道岩泉要到了，加快自己的速度。岩泉射在玻璃上，及川繃緊大腿，泵注在岩泉腸道深處。浸淫在高潮中的甬道一縮一縮的夾著及川的陰莖，像幫他做了全身按摩般舒暢。

　　戀戀不捨地離開岩泉溫暖的體內，少了堵在穴口的性器，液體順著地心引力滴落，裹滿精液的跳蛋也滑了出來，無聲地落在地毯上。白色濁液點綴在泛紅的小穴上，及川快速地度過不反應期，再次勃起，他拉著岩泉推到會議桌上。

　　「喂，我們不是說好就一次！」

　　「我反悔了。」

　　「幹──。」及川吻去岩泉剩下的抱怨。

　　幾分鐘後，會議室只留兩人的呻吟、肉體啪啪的碰撞與糜淫水聲。

　　

　　

　　

　　END.

 

開頭的松花寫的好可愛唷（自己講

隔了好久，終於讓及川先生吃到了!!!  
本來在寫奇幻AU卡稿卡到對人生失去信心，來這篇寫得快又開心，我可能不適合寫什麼大題材吧（苦哈哈  
但對於做愛講話還是有點難拿捏，為啥歐美人物講什麼都很正常RRRRRRRRRR

 

20170730 22:04　思律


End file.
